Suddenly I see
by grangertash
Summary: Katie had never cared for Emily being with Naomi Campbell. Naomily in Katie's POV.


**Suddenly I see **

She opened her eyes, squinting at the light that was shining all too brightly. The familiar feeling she had grown accustomed to after a late night out suddenly crept up on her. The one where you feel like you've just been run over by a fucking bus and your head is spinning and aching. More commonly known as a hangover.

Groggily, she pulled herself away from the comfort of her duvet and stood with a stretch and a moan, her head banging and limbs aching from the drunken dancing she could barely remember. It was just another morning for Katie Fitch, she knew the routine like the back of her hand- shower, coffee, all the pills that will stop her headache, more coffee- the best solution she had found yet.

She glanced to her left in search of her twins bed. She expected for it to be empty, it is most mornings these days. Naomi Campbell certainly took care of that. Ever since they had declared themselves muff munchers in front of the entire school they seemed to be inseparable. Emily followed her like some sort of fucking puppy and Naomi will always only smile, occasionally taking Emily's hand. It was like Naomi was embarrassed, of being gay or being with Emily she was never sure.

It's not that Katie has a problem with gays, or even her sister being gay, she just can't stand Naomi fucking Campbell. She has Emily wrapped around her finger and Katie often wonders if she even knows how much her sister loves her. Emily deserves more than her, Emily deserves to be loved and Katie just didn't believe that Naomi truly returned any of her sisters affection. Of course, she acted fairly civil towards her, for Emily's benefit only.

Though, this morning when she briefly glanced over to Emily's bed, she realised the bed was not empty. She was shocked, there's no other way to describe it. Mouth agape, eyes wide with a slight gasp erupting from her mouth.

Her sister and her girlfriend were asleep on the bed next to her. Katie's eyes softened at the sight. Emily lay curled in a ball, red hair flying everywhere and breathing deeply in her sleep. Naomi's arms were wrapped tightly around her. One hand pulling her waist close and the other was gently holding Emily's hand. Naomi's head rested on the crook of Emily's neck as she snored only slightly, her breaths blowing on Emily's hair.

Katie looked upon the two in awe. It was the first time she had seen them together, really together. No sneaky kisses, no holding hands under the table and no flirty glances across the room. She watched her twin and no longer could she only see Emily, it was as if the two girls were close enough to be one person. They seemed to fit together, like they had been made to lie in bed curled into each other.

Katie took a step back, edging towards the door when she caught Naomi stirring slightly. She knew she should slip out unnoticed but something was telling her to stay.

Slowly, Naomi's eyes opened and immediately they flew to Emily. Naomi's lips curled into a smile and her eyes suddenly brightened when she set her gaze to the girl lying beside her. Katie watched as Naomi's hand left Emily's waist as she began mindlessly stroking her cheek, her eyes never leaving Emily, not even for a moment. Emily let out a deep breath and Naomi giggled softly while placing an affectionate kiss on Emily's forehead before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep again.

Katie stood, still watching the girls from the door. She had realised something. It was something she had never seen before but now she felt stupid that she hadn't noticed it. By simply watching Naomi and the way she interacted with her twin, her whole opinion had been changed. She could see the love through her eyes, her touch, she could see that Naomi did love Emily, you just had to look a little harder for it to be obvious to see.

She shook her head at the sight of Naomi and Emily, still wrapped tightly with each other. Part of her wanted to pull Naomi off of her twin so she could have her all to her self again. Another part of her felt jealous, she didn't have the love that Emily has found.

Though, no matter how she tried to spin it, Katie Fitch knew she was fucking ecstatic for her sister. She may act like a bitch but inside, she only wants her little sister to be happy and if being a dike and fucking Naomi did that then really, she had no problem. Her thoughts were interrupted by by a loud, amused voice.

"Katie. You've been staring for ages. Are you perving on us or something?" Naomi asked, awake and sending a bemused glare.

"You wish. Just get away from my sister. I'm not having you two fucking on the bed next to me ever again," She growled.

After all, no matter what Katie really felt about Naomi Campbell. She was always going to be a bitch to her because although she could see that Naomi seemed to love Emily, in Katie's eyes, no one would ever be good enough.

Katie knew that Emily deserved more, but for now she guessed the love from Naomi fucking Campbell would have to do.

–

–

--

**a/n: Thought I would try my hand at a Naomi and Emily fic (sort of) as I have been obsessing over them for months! Katie, as a character, really interests me so I thought I could do Naomily through her eyes. Hopefully you liked it! I may do more chapter for this, as in more one-shots in Katie's POV. Review me with your thought, thanks for reading! 3 **


End file.
